Take It Out On Me
by JokerSmiles
Summary: Shizuo's day was going perfect. Job was staying steady, new girlfriend, not even Izaya coming around. But Shizuo's day had been getting from good to worse and Izaya didn't even cause the problems...or did he?


Authors Note: Please Review (there will be a sequel if i get enought) :)

* * *

><p>I was having a good day. Notice the past tense was.<p>

I woke up like usual every morning, dressed in the clothes my brother gave me. After quckly combing through my bleached blonde hair I strolled out the front door of my crummy apartment onto the city streets of Ikebukuro. These past few months have been near heaven for me, had a stable job with working for Tom, and gained a new girlfriend named Mai. Mai was a small frame type of girl. Her small frame with her short bob hair cut made her almost irresitable to guys, this made me feel even luckier. Why? This made me feel lucky because no matter where I went I was called destruction and a monster, so no one would want a relationship with me...not counting those creepy chicks with those blades. They gave me chills. So Mai was a refereshing start for a new image.

...but there was something else...  
>...something that was bugging me...<br>...in my time in this peacefulness with my job and girlfriend...

What was Izaya up to? That trolling informant has not been seen in Ikebukuro in months

...this only made me wonder...  
>...What is he planning?<p>

Today was another day at work with Tom and I was standing against a wall watching Tom try to negotiate a bargin with them before he had to call me in to do it for him. With my sunglasses hanging on the edge of my nose I listened into their converstaion with my eyes closed in a relaxed mode.

"Come on just pay up before I have to have this guy beat the living shit out of you." Tom threatened, he was perticually calm about it but I knew he meant buisness. The stupid morons that Tom was interigating were just the type of guys I hate...almost as much as I hate Izaya. ..wait speaking of Izaya what were they saying?

"Yeah man its that guy that is always chasing that hot shit Izaya." What?

"Oh Yeah! Him and Izaya are always going at it. They just need to fuck already-" What?

"Aww man thats gross their dudes!" WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY SAYING?

"Hey if he doesn't go after that piece of ass I will. HAHA" I snapped. Instantly and wrapped my hands around this assholes throat.

"HAHA I think you got him mad bro.. HAHA." You Better shut your fucking mouth punk or your going to be next.

"Oh Shizuo didn't like that comment? Or should I call you Shizu-chan? Thats what that cutie calls you right?" I tightened my grip. The fucker in my grasp barely spoke out of my iron grip. "Alright Alright here is the money." He took a roll up of bills out of his pocket and gave it to Tom, but that wasn't enough. I couldn't release him, my will and pride wouldn't let me, not after what he said.

Tom hesitantly spoke up to me when he seen I wasn't releasing my hands. "Shizuo, come on man he gave me the money he owes let him go."

My body wouldn't listen to me, I couldn't explain what was wrong with me. I couldn't let him go, something in me argued against my better judgement to release this punk. I wanted to see him suffer,  
>cry, apologize.<p>

"Shizuo. Shizuo! Shizuo! Let him go!" Somehow when Tom shouted this at me it brought me out of my senses to release my grip. I blinked my eyes as if now sensing my reality to see the man I was choking gasping for air with marks from where my hands imprinted his skin.

I couldn't believe what I was doing, I couldn't control myself. I hate violence...and why was it when I was violent...I felt the most alive? It was strange, I just hoped that my day wouldn't get any worse. Unfortunately, luck was not as much on my side...

I decided to go out with my girlfriend Mai for lunch, of course of all places she wanted to go to the sushi place where simon and every person in Ikebukuro knows me. Perfect, but deciding not to screw anything up I agreed with her choice. Sitting there was awkward...she wasn't speaking. By her not speaking I was not speaking...which made this date a bust. I watched her clear her throat.

"Shizuo...what do you think about Izaya?" What kind of question was that?

"I hate him."

"Oh. Well, Amu was telling me that she sees you guys together a lot."

'Together? Heh...all I do is try and kill him, that ass needs to stay out of Ikebukuro."

"She says he gets to call you Shizu-chan...can I call you that?"

"No!" Shit I didn't mean to raise my voice to her. "I mean..I hate it when he does it so if I hear you say it I will only think of him." Shit that didn't come out right either. "I just don't like to be called that."

"I see." She was quiet for another few minutes then spoke up again. "I think we should break up."

"Wha-What? Why?"

"I just don't think that we can have a stable relationship if he is in your life as much as he is."

"What are you jealous of him? I hate him, I have no relationship with him at all!" Wait why didn't this sound right?

"Well, I just feel that you and him have something more than you are letting on. So I just don't think I can continue this relationship so long as he is in your thoughts."

"But Mai I-"

"Its over Shizuo, and next time don't date a girl if you are gay."

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me Shizuo." With that she got up from her seat and left me there sitting alone with my sushi in front of me.

After paying the bill, I walked outside the sushi resturant to see Simon. I ignored his greeting and just screamed at the top of my lungs. "!"

I bought another pack of cigarettes and stomped my way back home. On my way home I came face to face with a person sitting on my apartment complex steps who was the last person I wanted to see.

"How are you doing Shizu-chan?"

"Get the fuck off my steps."

"Awwww come on Shizu-chan its been so long since we've played together." Izaya smirked at me.

"Get the hell out here. I don't want to deal with you today." I tried walking past him, not looking him in the eyes.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said in his sly voice. "Come on, I made a huge trouble of getting here for you." I could feel my breathing getting heavy by his touch. "She was a bitch." This made me snap. I turned myself around and grabbed his jacket lifting him up to level his eyes with mine.

"Its all your damn fault!" My body was not in my control, I dragged him into the alley around the corner. Looking around I pushed my lips to his. Slamming his back against the wall I deepened it abusing his mouth. I broke from him to start biting his neck.

"Shizuo what are you?-Ah!" He gasped when I nipped and pulled at the sensitive flesh on his he said my name I lost it. I feel Izaya violently shifting in my arms beneath me, then I feel a metal blade bite at my skin.

I flinched when I felt another cut go against my skin. Feeling one on my arm I released him to hold the cut to prevent the bloodflow. I look up at Izaya angrily only to see a glimse of his face before he ran out of the alley and out of my city. What I saw on his face made my body swarm with guilt. I actualy made the devilish informant's eyes brim with tears.

A few weeks go by for both the men, neither have seen each other in days. Shizuo's guilt eats at him for what he had done to his enemy. Finally he decides to go and apologize to Izaya. He leaves him a message saying that he wants to meet him at a food court area of Ikebukuro, which had long been closed by this time of night. Shizuo waits and waits wishing and hoping that Izaya will come. To his luck Izaya comes as he had hoped. Shizuo sat down with Izaya standing in front of him. "I want to apologize Izaya. This time...that day had nothing to do with you and I am sorry I took it out on you." Shizuo put his head in his hands, he felt so ashamed and broken from his pride. The blonde jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap over and around his shoulders.

"She was a bitch." Izaya repeated from the last time they met with each other, but this time in a most sincere tone.

Not lifting his face Shizuo replied, "Did you know her?" Being an information broker Izaya indeed did know who she was. After all, studying Shizuo's private life was one of his favorite pass times. How else could he find out things that would make the blonde angry at him?

"No, not really. Though if she felt it was right to abuse you with her words I say she was a bitch to do so."

"Sadly, what she did say was true, and I denied it, but it hurt hearing it like that from her. It makes me feel so pissed off that I am like this. Izaya I am truly sorry though that I took my anger out on you even though you did nothing this time."

"Shizu-chan I-"

"That was another thing, she wanted to call me that too. I got so mad at her about it. I couldn't even explain to her why I didn't want her calling me that name."

"Shizu-chan...the kiss...its not like I didn't like it. I just was...surprised. I never thought that you would ever...its just...hard to explain, but do you know what I mean?"

Shizuo lifted head and turned to look at Izaya. "Yeah.. its like we are supposed to hate each other, but recently its just..confusing."

Izaya trailed a hand down Shizuo's chest to his belt. Shizuo stood up from his seat and turned to stare at Izaya. Izaya stepped forward closer to Shizuo with a dark look in his eyes. "You want to fuck me Shizu-chan?" Izaya trailed his hand lower touching Shizuo through his pants.

"What? Get off Izaya-"

"Shizu-chan? You know she was a bitch. Wouldn't just drive her wild...if you fucked me into a mess?" Izaya lightly squeezed his hand a bit making Shizuo moan. Leaning forward the dark haired male licked the blondes ear and sent him to moan again.

Shizuo breathes in and out in heavy drawn out breaths. Then suddenly Shizuo pushes Izaya against the table and bites at Izaya's own neck while gliding his hands under his shirt. Izaya grabs a fist full of Shizuo's hair and pulls and tugs and the blonde stands as he begins to make sounds under Shizuo's touch. Shizuo was harshly biting and kissing him Izaya knew he was taking out his anger on him, in a good way. With Izaya's shirt off Shizuo began to tweak and slowly lick Izaya's nipples. Even few touchs harshly pinching them making Izaya bite back a groan.

"Ah Shizu-Ah!" Shizuo licked up Izaya's body to his lips to kiss him in a bruising kiss. Leaving his lips Shizuo began to leave bruises and bitemarks all over Izaya's pale skin leaving colors of purple and red. "Ahh thats right Shizu-chan get mad! AH!"

"You are such a loud mouth even now." Now both of them bare for their city to see Shizuo held Izaya close to him. "I hate violence, but with you, you are the only person I can ever show my true rage to. You are the only fucking person I can't stop my rage with!"

"Then show me all your rage." Izaya was thrown onto the table his back against the cold surface. Shizuo dragged his touch down Izaya's chest making the man shutter. The blonde then took Izaya's member into his hot mouth. Izaya's eyes rolled into the back of his head after he felt himself being engulfed into the warmth that was Shizuo's mouth. "Ahhh! Fuck." Shizuo watched Izaya pull at his hair while he bobbed his head up and down on Izaya's length. Soon Izaya's hips were thrusting up towards Shizuo's head. "Ahh Shizuo I'm gonna c-ah!-I can't-" Shizuo paid him no mind and kept licking Izaya's member. Soon Izaya screamed in pleasure as he came.

Shizuo flipped Izaya over onto his chest and put his fingers to Izaya's lips,"Suck on them unless you want it raw." he demanded. Izaya opened his mouth willingly and licked the fingers to a dripping wetness. Soon Shizuo drawn back his figures and brought them down to Izaya's hole between his legs. Slowly pushing one finger in Izaya mewled underneath his touch he tried grasping the table for some sort of support. "Ahh Shizu-chan!" Adding another finger he began to strech him enough to fit himself in. Thrusting in another finger Shizuo began searching for Izaya's special spot that would make him scream beneath him. "Oh god right there!" Obviously finding the spot he was looking for Shizuo continured to pull out his fingers and thrust back into the same spot deep inside his companion. "Uh-Ah~! Shizuo please!" Just as Izaya was about to experience the greatest source of pleasure again Shizuo withdrawn his fingers from Izaya's ass. "Ahh no-"

"Shhhh." Shizuo postitioned himself in front of Izaya's entrance. Soon enough full sheathed himself inside Izaya making both men's eyes roll to the back of their skulls and moan together in union.

"Ahhh Shizuo." After waiting a moment for Izaya to adjust Shizuo began to move with a great strength pulling himself nearly out of Izaya to slam back into the tight hole.

"Ah, So tight..." Shizuo moaned in a gasp. With every thrust the men were nearing their completion. Shizuo pulled out quickly and flipped Izaya onto his back to face him before slamming back into the heat. Shizuo watched Izaya groan and moan as he was getting close.

"Shizuo, I-I-" Izaya couldn't even form the words he was going to say. He screamed a loud scream of pleasure as he came over the two of them. Shizuo was drawn to his own completion when Izaya squeezed tightly around him harshly making him spill his load into the other. Both of them soon noticed where they were, nor did they care. The two of them dressed themselves and went back to Shizuo's apartment to get some well deserved sleep.

Soon at the end of that week Mai was checking her mail to see a package from an unknown sender. opening it she found a DVD. Placing into the player she wished she hadn't. On the screen she saw her ex-boyfriend shizuo having sex with Izaya Orihara.  
>It was a camera view from the food court in Ikebukuro. She got angry, she now hated Izaya. This was the second time he had stolen him from her. She made it her job in her mind to get revenge.<p>

Izaya smiled across the street watching Mai open the package he sent her. Loving the expression on her face when she seen that Shizuo was his, unknowing that trouble would soon come.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed please review :)<strong>


End file.
